Unexpected Travels
by TuxnRoses
Summary: Serena is taking tour in China with her mom and her brother, Sammy, but she didn’t expect things to turn out the way they did... [Serena&Darien] Please Read & Review! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Serena is taking tour in China w/ her mom and her brother, Sammy, but she didn't expect to meet someone…

_Italicized thoughts_

Chapter 1

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Serena rolled over and groaned. _What **time **is it? _She looked over at her clock, which read 8:30. Serena's eyes widened with shock. "WAHHHHH! I'm going to be SOO late! I'm supposed to be at the airport in TWO HOURS! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP?" She zoomed through her closet, brushed her teeth, and ran down stairs as fast as she could.

"SEREEENNAAAA! YOU DORK! Hurry up! We're going to miss our flight because of you!" she heard her brother yell from the car.

She grabbed her pink suitcase and threw it in the trunk. _Pheww! I didn't think I would have made it!_

_**1 ½ hours later…**_

Ilene, Serena's mother, Serena, and Sammy ran through security, sat down, and waited to board the plane.

"Geez, Meatball head! We could have missed the flight because of you!" yelled Sammy.

Serena stuck her tongue out at her brother. "Sammy! How many times do I have to tell you! STOP CALLING ME, MEATBALL HEAD!" _I'm going to pummel Ray for coming up with that **stupid **nickname…_

_Ring Ring Ring!_

Ilene shook her daughter out of her daze. "Serenaa! SERENAAA!"

"What? Huh? Are we leaving yet?"

"No, not yet, honey. Pick up your cell phone! It's ringing!"

"OH!" Serena looked at the caller ID. It was Mina! She picked up the phone, "Hey, Mina! What's up?"

"Hey, Sere! The girls and I just wanted to talk to you before you got on the plane! How long are you going to be there again?"

"Oh, about 3 weeks. I'm SO excited!" Serena exclaimed.

"HEY, MINA! WE WANT TO TALK TO SERENA, TOO! STOP HOGGING THE DAMN PHONE!" Serena giggled when she heard Ray's voice in the background.

"Hey, Meatball head!" Ray exclaimed.

Serena frowned. "Hey there, Pyro…." _Ugh! Why does she keep calling me Meatball head! She knows I hate that nickname! _Serena talked to the girls for a while and said she needed to leave. "Hey guys! I'm sorry! I have to go now! I'll call you guys once I get there!" and Serena hung up.

"Flight MU585 to Beijing, China is NOW boarding. Flight MU585 to Beijing, China is NOW boarding!" the flight attendant exclaimed.

People ran through the doors and boarded onto the plane. Serena held onto her plane ticket and searched for her seat. _WHERE IS IT? _Serena thought. Finally, she found her seat and sat down next to a handsome, blonde haired guy. _WOW! He's cuuttee!_

"Um, excuse me, Miss?" uttered the blonde haired man.

Serena looked up. "Yes?"

"Could you hand me a pillow?"

"Oh! Sure!" Serena grabbed two pillows from the overhead compartment and handed one to the man.

"Thank you. By the way, I'm Andrew Furuhata."

"Nice to meet you, Andrew. I'm Serena Tsukino."

Andrew smiled. "Nice to meet you, too, Serena."

Serena blushed. _Wow! He's SO cute! I wonder if he's taking the same tour as I am…._

_**15 hours later…**_

_Finally! We're in Beijing! That plane ride was killer! _Serena rubbed her butt as she got off the plane. _Ugh! I think my butt is asleep! _

"Hey Meatball head! Hurry up! We have to pick up our luggage!" Sammy yelled.

Serena started to run up to her mother until she heard someone call her. "Hey, Serena! Wait up!"

She turned around to see Andrew running up to her. "Oh! Hey Andrew! What's up?"

Andrew smiled. "I just wanted to walk with you. Hey! Are you taking the G.A.T. China tour?"

Serena's eyes bulged. "Yeah! Are you?"

"Uh-huh. That's great! At least I'll know ONE person!" Andrew replied.

"Meatball head! Stop flirting with that guy and help me get our suitcases!" Sammy shrieked.

Andrew laughed at the nickname, and Serena blushed. "Meatball head, huh? What a cute nickname!"

Serena was surprised. "You really think so, Andrew?"

"Sure! It suits you!"

As soon as they got their suitcases, Ilene, Sammy, Serena, Andrew, and the other tourists met their tour guide, Janine.

The tour guide smirks, "Welcome to Beijing! My name is Janine, and I'll be your tour guide for the remainder of your trip. Please follow me to the bus, and then we'll start the tour, ok?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, and they boarded the bus. As soon as Serena sat down, a good-looking raven-haired guy walked past her and sat at the back of the bus. Serena couldn't help but stare at him. _Wow…he's so handsome! The girls are going to be SO jealous when I tell them about him!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

The bus stopped and a loud, booming voice startled everyone. "Hello, everyone! We've finally reached Forbidden City. Follow me, and we'll start our tour." Janine stated.

As soon as the last person got off the bus, the group proceeded into the Forbidden City. "Ugh! It's **so **hot, Mom!" whined Serena.

"I know, honey. Here's a bottle of cold water. Give one to your brother, okay?"

Serena nodded. "HEYYY! DORK! HERE'S YOUR WATERR!" shouted Serena.

"Thanks, Meatball Head." Sammy laughed and left with his new friends.

Serena proceeded to take pictures, and bumped into something. "AHH!" she screamed and fell to the ground. She looked up and noticed the same raven-haired guy she saw the other day. "Oh! I'm so sorry, sir!"

"No problem," the raven-haired guy stuck out his hand. "I'm Darien Shields by the way."

Serena blushed and her face turned crimson. "Uh…um…I-I-I'm S-Serena Tsukino."

Darien smirked. _She's cute. I wonder how old she is…._ "So…how old are you Serena?" he asked.

She sat down on a bench located inside the Forbidden City. "I'm 16…almost 17. How about you?"

"I'm 17. I just got out of high school."

"Really? What school are you going to?" _Oh wow! He's only a year older than me **AND **he's in college!_

"UCLA (University of California- Los Angeles). So are you a junior or a senior?"

"I'm going to be a ju-"

"DARIEN! LET'S GO! COME ON!" Serena spotted a little girl tugging on the bottom of Darien's shirt. _Must be his little sister…_

"Okay okay!" Darien laughed. "Rini? This is Serena. Serena…this is my little sister, Rini."

"Rini, huh? That's a very cute name!" smiled Serena.

Rini stared blankly at Serena, and proceeded to tug on Darien's shirt. "Darrrieeeeennnnn! C'mon! I wanna go look at all the stuff!"

"Okay! Okay! Uh, nice meeting you, Serena!" Darien shouted as Rini pulled him away.

Serena smiled and waved, "Nice meeting you, too, Darien!" _Poke. Poke._ Serena turned around to see her mother smiling widely at her. "Whaatt?"

"So…who's the boy, Serena?" her mom asked.

"Whaat?" Serena blushed. "Oh, um…that was…my new friend, Darien." She whispered as she walked away.

Ilene smiled. "Okay…" _They would make SUCH a cute couple! _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tour guide stood on a rock and said, "Attention! Everyone! May I have your attention, please? We are about to leave, so stick together and follow me!" The group followed the tour guide, and Serena spotted Andrew.

"Hey Andrew!" Serena waved.

"Hey Sere! Did you take a lot of pictures today?"

"Yeah…and…I think I made a new friend…" Serena blushed.

"Oh really? So, Sere…who's the lucky guy?" Andrew smirked.

"Andrew! Don't be like that! I JUST met him!" Serena playfully hit his arm. "Anyway, his name is Darien Shields."

Andrew's eyes almost bugged out of his head, and Serena started to laugh. "Darien Shields? Man! I haven't seen that guy since elementary school!"

"You know him? Well, now you know 2 people, Andrew!" Serena smiled.

He smiled. "I guess so!"

Everyone boarded the bus, and Serena sat down by the window. "Excuse me, Serena?"

Serena looked up, and saw a pair of midnight blue eyes. It was Darien! "Uh…hi, Darien! Did you need something?"

"Well, uh, there aren't anymore seats left…and…I was wondering if…I could sit next to you?" asked Darien.

Serena's eyes brightened and she smiled. "Of course you can sit here!"

Darien grinned and sat down. "Thanks, Serena."

"No problem!" But truth be told, Serena didn't feel comfortable around Darien. _I **just **met the guy! No one has ever made me feel this uncomfortable before! Ugh…._ As time progressed on the bus, all Serena could do was stare out of the window trying to avoid Darien's eyes at all times.

_Why is Serena avoiding me? _Darien asked himself. Then, he felt something rest against his shoulder. He turned around to find Serena fast asleep and resting her head on his shoulder. Darien grinned and placed his head on top of hers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena yawned and rubbed her head against her comfortable "pillow". _Wait…I didn't **bring** a pillow on the bus with me…. _Serena's eyes opened widely and moved her head slightly to find Darien resting his head against hers. _Oh no! What have I done? I just made a friend, and now our friendship is going to get so screwed up because of this! How am I going to…get myself out of this? _She moved her head and Darien awoke. "Oh. I'm sorry, Darien! Did I wake you up?" _Gosh, I'm such an idiot. Of course I woke him up!_

"It's okay," Darien smiled and the bus stopped. "I think we're about to have lunch, anyway."

The bus-load of tourists got off the bus and walked into a traditional Chinese restaurant. Serena left to use the bathroom and came back to find her family sitting at the same table as Darien's family. _Oh no…wha-_ , but Serena's thoughts were interrupted by someone's laugh. She turned to find Darien smiling and laughing with Andrew. _I guess they're catching up on old times. Darien's laugh is so cute…. Ugh! Stop it, Serena! We didn't come all this way just to meet some **guy**, especially one you hardly know! Remember Seiya? The one that broke your heart? You don't want to go through that again, do you? The purpose of this trip was just to get away from boys!_

"Serena? Honey? Are you alright?" her mother asked with a concerned look in her eyes.

"Huh? I'm fine, mom! Just…you know…spacing out like I always do." Serena smiled and began to scoop some rice into her mouth. _Mmmm! Yummy! _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Attention! Attention! Is everyone finished with lunch?" the annoying tour guide asked. Everyone nodded. "Great! Now let's proceed to the hotel and we'll have some leisure time."

Serena smiled. _FINALLY! I can go rest in my hotel room that I have ALL to myself, and maybe go on a walk. _She ran to the bus and sat at her seat. _Oh no. But Darien's going to sit here…ahhh. Okay…get a hold of yourself, Serena. Just be friendly…don't make anything awkward between you two…but do NOT fall in love again…. _

Darien took a seat next to Serena. "Um…Serena?" Darien asked hesitantly.

Serena looked up. "Yeah, Darien?"

"Well…um…were you…trying to avoid me earlier?"

_Oh no! Look what you've done, Meatball brains! You've made Darien think that you hate him! _"Oh…um…n-no, Darien. Of course not. I'm sorry…I've been kind of spacey lately. Forgive me?" she asked.

"Of course…." Darien smiled, but somehow…he **still **wasn't convinced. The bus ride to the hotel was silent between the two. Tension stirred.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WAKE UP EVERYONE!" a loud, booming voice yelled. Everyone looked up with groggy eyes. "We are FINALLY here at the Jade Palace Hotel! Get a good night's rest and wake-up call tomorrow is 7 o'clock!" the tour guide smiled happily as she brushed her hair out of her face. Everyone groaned at the thought of waking up at 7, and the bus stopped. " Darien Shields and Serena Tsukino! Come get your hotel keys!" Darien and Serena looked at each other and walked to the front. " Darien, you are in room 1416, and Serena, you are in 1418."

Serena and Darien got off the bus, grabbed their things, and walked to the elevator. All of a sudden, the lights started to flicker, and the elevators stopped. "OH NO! WE'RE GOING TO BE STUCK IN HERE!" Serena whined.

Darien covered his ears. "It's OKAY, Serena! Don't worry!" he assured.

Then they heard a voice over the intercom. "Don't worry, kids. We'll get you out in 20 minutes!"

Serena sat down and began to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Serena sat down and began to cry. Darien put a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon, Serena. Don't worry. We'll be out of here before you know it."

She started to whimper, and looked up at Darien with tears in her eyes. "Thanks…Darien," she whispered as Darien held her hand. The elevator began to move again, and Darien let go.

"Are you okay, Serena?" he asked.

"I'm good. Thanks, Darien," she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. The elevator doors opened, and they walked out.

"Here. Let me help you with your suitcase!" Darien offered.

"Oh no! It's okay. I'm fine, Darien! Don't worry about me." Serena said.

"No. I insist! Let me save you the trouble!" he said as he carried her pink suitcase.

Serena smiled. "Thanks, Darien. You're the best…"

_She's beautiful when she smiles…. _Darien thought to himself. "So, what room are you in, Serena?"

"Um." Serena looked at her room key, "Room 1418." They searched for the room.

"Looks like our rooms are right next to each other," Darien smiled. "So if you need anything, just knock."

"Thanks, Darien. That means a lot to me…." Serena opened her hotel room door, while Darien put her suit case next to her bed. "Thanks again, Darien. I owe you." Serena wrapped her arms around Darien's waist and hugged him. She could feel Darien's muscles through his UCLA sweatshirt. _I never noticed how tall and muscular Darien was._

Darien was stunned, but still wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "No problem. Anytime," and with that, Darien left and entered his hotel room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Serena got out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around herself and walked into the bedroom. She noticed a door across the room. _Fantastic! A closet!_ Serena opened the door and walked in. _It's dark…. Oh! And it's a walk in closet! _Serena looked around to find another bed. _What's a bed doing here? Click! _She turned around, and found that she was locked in. _Oh no…. _A tall, muscular body walked towards her. Serena's eyes bulged. _OH…MY…GOSH! I'm in someone's **room**!_

"S-Serena? Is that you?" a familiar voice asked.

"D-Darien?"

Darien turned on the lights to find Serena in a towel. Her hair was still wet. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh well…I thought that this was a closet…but apparently…the door led to your room. I'm sorry, Darien." Serena's eyes bulged when she discovered that Darien was ALSO in a towel. _Oh my god…we're BOTH in towels…and I don't have my ROOM KEY! _"Oh my gosh," Serena said out loud.

"What?" Darien said with curiosity.

"I…oh my god. I just realized that…I don't have my room key! And it's too late to get another one!" Serena started to panic.

"Don't worry, Serena. You can stay in my room…" Darien said hesitantly.

"No! I can't! I'll just leave and try to find my mom and my brother," Serena said as she walked towards the door.

Darien grabbed her hand. "It's okay. Just stay here. I'll go find some clothes for you." _What am I thinking? She's practically naked!_ Darien rummaged through his suit case and found a sweatshirt and some basketball shorts. "Here. You can wear this tonight."

Serena smiled and grabbed the sweatshirt and shorts. "Thanks. Um…Darien? So…where am I going to sleep?" she asked questioningly.

"You can sleep on the bed, and I'll sleep on the floor."

Serena protested. "Darien! I couldn't! I'll sleep on the floor and you can sleep on the bed!"

"It's okay, Serena! Don't worry."

"No! Absolutely not!" Serena thought for a moment. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but…why don't you just sleep on the bed with me? I don't want you to be uncomfortable!"

Darien sighed. "Okay…." _I can't believe I'm agreeing to this!_

Serena went into the bathroom and changed into the clothes that Darien gave her. She came out and crawled into bed only to find Darien fast asleep. "Goodnight, Darien. Thanks for everything you've done for me." Serena kissed his cheek, and fell asleep.

Darien woke up in the middle of the night, and heard someone whispering his name. He looked beside him to find that it was Serena. "Serena?" he whispered. There was no answer. He stared at the clock. _5:30 AM? Crap! I guess I might as well get ready…._ Darien stood up trying not to wake Serena up, grabbed his things, and headed towards the bathroom.

Serena woke up to the smell of roses, and remembered what happened last night. _I have to call the front desk and ask for a duplicate key! _Serena picked up the phone and called the front desk.

"Good morning! Jade Palace Hotel! How may I help you today?" a voice asked.

"Hi. Um, I got locked out of my hotel room…1418. Do you think you can bring a duplicate key to room 1416 for me please?" Serena asked.

"Sure! No problem! It will be there in about 10 minutes. Have a nice day!" and the woman hung up.

Darien came out of the bathroom wearing a blue t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. "Hey Serena! Did you have a good night's rest?" Darien smiled.

"I did. Thanks. I really appreciate you always helping me out, Dare."

Darien smiled at the nickname. "You're welcome, Sere."

_Knock. Knock._

Serena opened the door. "Oh…hey Andrew! What are you doing here?"

Andrew was surprised to see Serena. "Hey Sere. I was just stopping by to see Darien. But, I guess I knocked on the wrong door…"

"No you didn't! This is Darien's room," Serena said casually.

Andrew just stared at her. _Well, if this is Darien's room…what's Serena doing here?...in…**Darien's **basketball shorts and his sweatshirt. Why is her hair disheveled…? _Andrew's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, Sere. Am I…interrupting?"

"No! Not at all!" Serena said smiling, not realizing what Andrew was implying.

Andrew blushed. "Hey Sere! Who's at the door?" Darien shouted.

"Dare! It's Andrew! He stopped by to see you!" Serena said.

Darien smiled and walked to the door. "Hey, man! What's up?" Darien asked.

"Uh, Dare? Can I…see you in the hallway for a moment?" Andrew asked frantically.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right back, Sere!" Darien and Andrew stepped into the hallway and closed the door.

_Why is Andrew acting so weird? _Serena asked herself as she combed her hair.

"Dude! Darien! What were you doing with Serena! Are you crazy?" Andrew asked.

"Drew! What are you talking about? We didn't do anything! We just slept together." Darien said casually.

Andrew's eyes widened. "WHAAATTT!" he screamed.

"Shhhh! Drew! Stop being so loud!"

"STOP BEING LOUD! STOP BEING LOUD! DARIEEN! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID! YOU CORRUPTED A YOUNG GIRL!"

Darien finally realized what Andrew was implying and shook his head. "You're sick, man. Serena and I slept in the same bed together…we didn't do ANYTHING! Calm down!" Darien began to tell him about what happened last night.

Serena listened to the **whole** conversation. She giggled. _Geez! What kind of girl does Andrew think I am! _Serena smiled.

Andrew finally calmed down. "Oh crap. Sorry, man! It was just that…from the looks of it…"

"Don't worry, man. It's understandable." Darien laughed. A man tapped Darien on the shoulder and gave him a room key. Darien looked at it questioningly, but noticed that it was Serena's room key. "Hey, man! I'll see you later at breakfast!" Darien opened the door and heard someone shout.

"OWW!" Serena yelped.

Darien looked behind the door. "I'm sorry, Serena. Hey! Were you eavesdropping on the conversation?"

Serena giggled. "I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! But it was kind of funny how Andrew came up with that idea."

Darien smiled. "I guess it was. Oh by the way, a man stopped by and gave me your room key. Here."

"Thanks. I guess I should go back to my room and change. Is it okay if I give you your clothes later?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure."

Serena headed towards the door. "Bye Dare. Thanks again," she said as she walked to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Recap-** Serena headed towards the door. "Bye Dare. Thanks again," she said as she walked to her room_.

**Chapter 4-**

Serena put her hotel key into the slot, and opened the door. She jumped and flopped down on the bed. _Oh my god. Ugh. I'm so stupid! Why do I **always** screw everything up! _Serena put her head in her hands. _Maybe…I can just…pretend like nothing ever happened! Yeah! That'll work._

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Serena turned around to see that her cell phone was ringing. It was Lita! "Hey, Lita! Are the girls there?"

"Yep! We're all here! Hey. Why didn't you call us back like you said you would?" Lita asked.

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry, Lita! I forgot!" Serena sighed. "There were just SO many things going on last night that I forgot…"

"Well, it's okay. We understand," Lita replied.

"HEY! HEYY! LIIIITTTAAAA! LET US TALK TO SERENAA TOO!" yelled the girls in the background. Serena giggled.

"OKAY OKAY! I'LL PUT IT ON SPEAKER!" Lita screamed.

"Hey girl!" Mina replied. "So…meet any cute guys over there in China?" she asked.

Serena's eyes widened and she started to stutter. "Well, I-I-I…uhh…well…"

Mina squealed. "YOU DID! SOO…what are they like! Are they nice! What do they look like! Did you _**do** _anything with them?" the girls started to laugh.

"Umm…well…one of them is named Andrew Furuhata. He's cute. He's tall, has blonde hair, green eyes. He's really nice. And NO, Mina! We didn't DO anything. The other guy is named Darien Shields. He's amazing. He's really nice and sweet and-…"

The girls cut her off. "So, Sere. You have a little thing for this guy, Darien, huh?" Ray asked.

"Uh…no! Of course not! He's just really nice! That's all!" Serena said.

"SUUUURREEE, Meatball Head." Ray said with sarcasm.

"OH! Look at the time! I've got to go eat breakfast now! BYE GUYS!" Serena quickly hung up the phone, and was about to walk out the door. _Wait…I'm still wearing Darien's clothes. _Serena grabbed some clothes from her suitcase and ran into the bathroom. After changing her clothes 4 or 5 times, she came out wearing a white knee-length skirt and a red tank top. "I've never changed so many times before!" Serena said outloud. _"So, Sere. You have a little thing for this guy, Darien, huh?" _repeated in her head over and over. Serena shook her head. "No! I don't like, Darien!"

_Knock Knock._

"Who could that be?" Serena asked herself. She opened the door and saw her mother and her brother in the doorway.

"Hey, Meatball head!" Sammy greeted.

"Hey, Sammy…" Serena grumbled. "Hey, Mom! What are you guys doing here?" Serena asked.

"Well, I thought that you might want some breakfast. So we came to pick you up!" Ilene said.

"Aw, thanks, mom!"

"Okay…whatever. Let's go, Meatball head!" Sammy took the lead with Serena and her mother trailing behind.

Everyone was nearly finished with their breakfast. Serena decided she wanted to get some orange juice before they went to go touring again. She hadn't seen Darien or Andrew all day. _I wonder where they are…._ Walking towards the orange juice stand, she saw a mop of jet-black hair walking towards her. She decided to ignore it and filled her glass with orange juice.

"Good morning!" a voice said.

Serena turned around to see Darien behind her. She wasn't sure if Darien was talking to her or not. "Good morning," Serena mumbled as she walked back to her table.

"GOOD MOORRRNINNNGGG EVERRRYOOONNEEEE!" yelled the tour guide. Everyone groaned. It was just TOO early to hear the tour guide's loud, annoying voice.

Sammy tugged on his mom's shirt. "Hey, Mom? I'm going to go hang out with my new friends, ok?"

"Ok, Sammy, but you have to be careful," she told him.

"OK! Let's go board the bus!" shouted the tour guide. She held a flag and started walking through the door. _CRASH! _Everyone's eyes widened and the little kids started to giggle. The tour guide jumped up to her feet as if nothing happened and walked to the bus with the group trailing behind.

_I can't believe she just crashed into the glass door! _Serena tried to hold in her laughter, but was unsuccessful.

An auburn-haired girl started to laugh with her as well. "Can you believe she just did that? How embarrassing!"

"I know!" Serena replied and started to giggle. "I'm Serena Tsukino."

"Nice to meet you, Serena. I'm Anne." She smiled. _She's the girl that I saw with those two hot guys…. _"So, Serena…I saw you with a couple of cute guys yesterday. Are they your boyfriends?"

_What is she talking about?...OH! _"Do you mean Andrew and Darien?" she asked.

Anne smiled, "Uh, yeah. Which one is the guy with the jet-black hair?"

"That's Darien. He's really nice." Serena said.

"So is he your boyfriend or something?" she asked.

Serena was surprised. "No! Of course not! He's just a friend of mine."

Anne smirked. _That's fantastic! Darien is officially up for grabs! Now, I just have to take him away from that pesky brat, Serena, and he'll be mine! _Anne squealed as she bumped into something.

"I'm sorry, Miss." Darien stated.

Anne looked up. _This is PERFECT! _

_**Authors Note: So. What will happen next? Stay tuned and find out. I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't as good as the last, but it will get better…I promise! I'm suffering from minor case of writer's block. **_

_**Some people have asked me where I got my inspiration for this story. Well, this story was just based on my experience on a recent trip to China. Of course, not all of these events happened I wish they did…haha.**_

**_Anyway, thanks to everyone who's been reading my first fanfic. I'm going to be out of town for a month and won't have time to update. I'm sorry. But, when I return, you can expect 2 new chapters. I promise you that much! --TuxnRoses_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back! So here are the two chapters that I promised you...**_

_**RECAP: **Anne smirked. That's fantastic! Darien is officially up for grabs! Now, I just have to take him away from that pesky brat, Serena, and he'll be mine! Anne squealed as she bumped into something. _

_"I'm sorry, Miss." Darien stated._

_Anne looked up. This is PERFECT! _

**Chapter 5-**

"Oh, it's okay!" Anne smiled. "You're Darien, right?"

Darien looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Uh, yeah. How—"

"Serena told me! By the way, I'm Anne." _Oh wow. Darien's **so **hot! I can't wait till he becomes my boyfriend._

"Oh, Serena told you?" Darien asked.

"Yeah. She's really nice. Hey…Darien? Would you sit next to me on the bus?" Anne asked.

"Um…well…I was going to sit with my friend, Andrew, but…I guess it is okay…" Darien mumbled. _I was hoping to sit with Serena._

Darien and Anne walked down the row of the bus and sat a couple seats away from Serena. Serena looked up to see Darien and Anne laughing with each other. Serena was starting to feel jealous. _Why am I so jealous? Darien isn't my boyfriend! He's just my friend!_

Moments later, the tourists got off the bus and walked into a silk factory. Many of the tourists sat at the table where there were many silk worm samples. Serena didn't like silk worms, so she decided to sit by the wall. _Ew, silk worms are gross. The thought of looking at them makes me gag._

Darien walked into the room with Anne clinging to his arm. _This is embarrassing. I let her sit next to me on the bus and now she's glued onto my arm._

"Hey Dare!" Andrew shouted from across the room. Andrew walked over to Darien to find Anne glued to his arm. _What's HER problem? I didn't think Darien was **into **clingy girls._

Darien's face turned red. "Oh, hey, Drew…." _Damn, this is embarrassing._

"Hey, Darien! I'm going to go look at all the stuff," Anne stated as she casually walked away.

"So, Dare…what's with the girl? She seems interesting," Andrew started laughing out loud.

Darien's face turned pale. "What are you thinking, Drew? We're not doing anything. We're just friends." _Why does Drew always think that I'm doing something with a girl? _

"Oh, nothing, Dare." Andrew laughed and felt something bump into him. He turned around to see Serena. "Oh hey, Sere!"

Serena looked up. "Hey Andrew! This place is really cool isn't it?" She smiled and looked around.

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome. Can you believe how many silk worms they have at this place!" Andrew asked.

Serena was instantly disgusted. "Uh, yeah. It's a lot isn't it?" Darien cleared his throat. "Hey, Darien!"

"Well, I'll leave you two alone," Andrew said as he walked away.

"Hey Sere. So I haven't seen you around lately," Darien said.

"I know. We should go hang out at the hotel and do something later! Since our rooms are right next to each other," Serena suggested.

Darien smiled. "Yeah, sure." Darien looked up and down Serena's body. She was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen.

"Well, I'm going to walk around. Do you want to come with me?" Serena asked shyly.

"Sure."

Serena and Darien walked off to explore the silk factory. They walked past the silk worms. Serena turned away, while Darien picked up a little silk worm that was nibbling on a leaf and held it up to her face.

"Hey! Serena!" Darien yelled.

Serena turned around to see a silk worm in front of her face. "AHHHHH! DARRIIEEENNNN! Get it away from me!" she screamed.

Darien laughed. "Okay, Okay." He put the silk worm back where he found it. "You should've seen the look on your face, Sere. It was PRICELESS." Darien laughed hysterically.

Serena frowned. "Well I HATE bugs. They're so disgusting! I can't believe you did that, Dare! I'm going to get you back for that!" Darien and Serena started laughing together.

From far away, Anne saw Darien and Serena laughing together. _I leave Darien alone for a couple of minutes and look at what he's doing! He's flirting with that airhead, Serena! AGHHH. _Anne began to walk faster towards the couple. _I'm going to get you for this Serena._ "HEYY, DARRIIIEEENNNN!" Anne yelled. Darien and Serena turned to see Anne red with anger.

"Uh, hey, Anne." Darien frowned as Anne clung to his arm. Serena frowned. _I guess Darien and Anne are a couple after all. _Serena walked away while sadness filled her heart.

"Ser—"

Anne cut Darien off. "Come on, Darien! Let's look around some more!" Anne pulled his arm.

A while later, the tour guide stood on a chair with a microphone in her hand. "ATTENTION everyone! It's about time to go have lunch at the hotel. We'll have a little time to rest before we go sightseeing again."

The group followed the tour guide onto the bus and instantly fell asleep. It was about a 30 minute ride back to the hotel. Serena stared out the window looking at the locals laughing with each other. _What's wrong with me? I've never felt like this before. I feel so happy when I'm around Darien, but when he's away from me…I feel so sad, like I've been deprived of my favorite toy or something…._

The tour guide stood up and picked up a microphone. Serena's eyes widened and pulled out a pair of ear plugs out of her tote bag. "WAKKEEEE UPPPPPP!" the tour guide screamed. Everyone jumped out of their seats. The tour guide, Janine, smiled. "We are at our hotel! Grab your belongings and relax for a couple of hours. We'll have lunch afterwards and we'll go sightseeing again."

Serena got off the bus and headed towards the elevator. Andrew saw that she seemed a little sad and walked towards her. "Hey, Sere! Are you okay? You don't seem that happy today."

"Oh, I'm alright, Andrew. Thanks for the concern." Serena entered the elevator with Andrew and Darien trailing behind. Serena stood in the very back of the elevator while Darien and Andrew were in front.

"Where's Anne, Dare?" Andrew asked smiling.

"I'm not her guardian. Why are you asking me, Drew?" Darien said angrily.

"GEEZ. OKAY OKAY! I'm sorry!" Andrew was frightened. He's never seen Darien this angry before.

The large elevator doors opened to Serena and Darien's floor. Darien and Serena walked to their rooms together in silence. Darien noticed that Serena was a little upset. He put his hand on Serena's shoulder and she froze. "Serena? Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself today."

Serena smiled. "I'm okay. Thanks, Darien. You're a really great friend."

"It's okay. I'm just really worried about you. Hey! How about you get changed and you can come to my room and we'll go walk around the hotel's garden."

"Okay. That sounds like fun." Serena opened her door and went to get dressed. She decided to lie down on her bed for a little before she went to Darien's room.

Serena opened the door that joined her room and Darien's room. "Darien?" Serena looked around the room and saw Darien, who was shirtless, making out with Anne.

"Oh, Darien! I love you so much!" Anne squealed. Tears started to stream down Serena's eyes.

"I love you, too, Anne." Darien mumbled as he passionately kissed Anne.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: _**I am very happy to hear that everyone likes the story so far. I love the reviews and the reviewers! You guys are the best! Now ON with the story!

_**RECAP: **Serena opened the door that joined her room and Darien's room. "Darien?" Serena looked around the room and saw Darien, who was shirtless, making out with Anne. _

_"Oh, Darien! I love you so much!" Anne squealed. Tears started to stream down Serena's eyes._

_"I love you, too, Anne." Darien mumbled as he passionately kissed Anne._

**Chapter 6-**

"Darien?" Serena asked timidly.

Darien looked up to see Serena standing in front of him. "I'm sorry, Serena. But I love, Anne…" Serena's heart fell.

"Serena! Serena! Wake up!" a voice said.

Serena felt someone shake her. Her eyes fluttered open to see Darien sitting next to her. "Darien? What are you doing here? Where's Anne?" Serena wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"What do you mean? Anne isn't here. Don't you remember? We were going to take a walk in the garden." Darien saw Serena wiping the tears away from her eyes. "What's wrong, Serena?" Darien asked with concern in his eyes.

"Oh, nothing. It was just…a bad dream."

"Okay…. Let's go then!" Darien grabbed Serena's hand and headed towards the door. Serena's heart was pounding loudly in her ears and her stomach was doing flips.

Darien and Serena strolled down the hallway, hand in hand. They reached the elevator and Darien pushed the button. Realizing that he was still holding Serena's hand, Darien let go. "Sorry," he said.

Serena looked up, and blushed. _"I'm sorry, Serena. But I love, Anne…"_ The words repeated in Serena's head. _I can't get that dream out of my head. It felt…so real!_

_DING!_

Serena's thoughts were interrupted. The elevator doors opened and Darien and Serena walked out. They walked slowly and headed towards the garden.

"Wow! Oh my gosh!" Serena was shocked! The garden was beautiful. It contained an assortment of flowers, such as roses.

"It's pretty amazing, isn't it?" Darien asked.

"It's…it's…beautiful!" Serena exclaimed as she walked towards the rose bushes. _Now I know where to go when I want to come and think. _She sniffed the flowers and all of a sudden, a bee came out of it. "AHHHHH!" Serena screamed as she fell onto Darien. Serena and Darien fell onto the stone pavement. "Owwww…" Serena said as she rubbed her knee not noticing that she was on top of Darien.

"Geez, Sere!" Darien mumbled underneath her.

Serena looked around to see where the voice was coming from, and saw Darien in pain underneath her. "OH MY GOD! Darien! Are you alright! I'm so sorry!" Serena immediately got off of him and kneeled next to him.

"I'm fine. Its okay, Serena. I'm fine REALLY." Darien assured.

"Are you sure? I'm sorry! I'm so clumsy!"

"Don't worry, Sere. Let's go look around!" Darien got up, held Serena's hand, and pulled her towards the pond. They sat down on a bench by the pond.

"It's amazing," he heard Serena whisper.

"Yeah," he said as he looked at Serena. Serena looked up to see Darien staring at her. She blushed as Darien smiled at her.

The cool wind brushed against her skin and Serena shivered. Darien took off his jacket and carefully placed it over her shoulders. "Thanks, Darien." Serena smiled and sat closer to Darien's warm body.

Darien glanced at her at the corner of his eye and smiled to himself. She looked at him and stared into his midnight blue eyes. Darien looked at her and smirked. "See something you like?" he asked.

"Yeah," Serena said subconsciously as she licked her lips.

He smiled at her and leaned into give her a kiss. Their lips brushed against each other and separated. Serena was shocked! She couldn't believe what was happening! She kissed the one guy that made her heart beat faster and faster. "Darien," she whispered as she leaned into kiss him again. Their lips pressed against each other and Serena was starting to feel like jelly. Once they could no longer breathe, their lips parted and Darien and Serena stared into each other's eyes.

Anne saw Darien and Serena kissing. Her blood boiled with anger. _How could he do this to ME! That's it! I've been TOO nice to Serena! I'm going to be with Darien if it's the LAST thing I DO!_

Serena smiled widely at Darien. _I'm so happy for a change! _

"Serena, I know we just met a couple days ago, but I really like you," Darien told a dumbfounded Serena.

She couldn't stop smiling at Darien. "I like you, too, Darien!" Darien pulled Serena onto his lap. She rested her head against his chest and sighed. "This is perfect," she whispered.

The couple sat by the pond for awhile until they realized the time. It was 12:30 and they were supposed to meet the group in 5 minutes! "Serena, I don't mean to ruin this moment, but…we're going to be late for lunch." He laughed because he heard Serena groan. "Come on…." Darien and Serena stood up and Darien held Serena's hand.

They walked into the lobby and saw the other tourists in their group. They sat down and waited for the rest of the group to arrive. "Hey Drew!" Serena exclaimed as she saw Andrew walk past them.

Andrew looked up to see Darien's arm around Serena's waist. "Look! The love birds have FINALLY gotten together!" Darien, Serena, and Andrew laughed together. Andrew has never seen Darien so happy! "Well, it was about TIME you guys! I was tired of waiting!" Andrew exclaimed. Serena giggled and rested her head against Darien's chest.

Serena's mother walked up the couple smiling. "Hey, mom!" Serena said as she got up and hugged her mother.

"It's about time Darien and you got together," Ilene said. Serena and Andrew laughed, while Darien blushed.

The tour guide pushed everyone towards the restaurant and everyone sat down at three big round tables. Serena, Darien, and Andrew shared a table with Anne and another family. Serena sat next to Anne and they chatted happily. Little did she know that Anne was plotting something against Serena. The waiters served the drinks and poured everyone a cup of tea.

Anne smiled wickedly and knocked her drink into Serena's lap. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Serena!" she said sarcastically.

Serena smiled. "Um, its okay, Anne. I guess I'll have to go back to my room and change. I'll be right back, Darien." Serena stood up from her seat, kissed Darien on the cheek, and headed towards her hotel room.

Anne smiled. _Now it's my chance to get Darien! _Anne pretended to cry. "I'm so clumsy. It was all my fault." Darien looked at her and felt sympathetic towards her. Darien sat in Serena's seat and tried to comfort her. _This is PERFECT! Now I've got Darien right where I want him!_ Serena was on her way back from hotel room and stopped in her tracks. She saw Darien kissing Anne. Serena stared in disbelief and ran back to her hotel room.

_**A/N:** Just a chapter or two and I think it will be the end of the fanfic. I'm thinking about making a sequel…tell me if you think it is a good idea. Thanks for reading! _


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **Hi, everyone! I am SOO sorry that this has taken so long to write! This is the last chapter and I'm sorry that it has taken so long. I think it's because I've written so many different versions and I'm finally happy with this version. I hope this satisfies all of you. I'm thinking about doing a SEQUEL! Tell me what you think about the idea! TuxnRoses_

_**RECAP: **Anne smiled. **Now it's my chance to get Darien!** Anne pretended to cry. "I'm so clumsy. It was all my fault." Darien looked at her and felt sympathetic towards her. Darien sat in Serena's seat and tried to comfort her. This is PERFECT! Now I've got Darien right where I want him! Serena was on her way back from hotel room and stopped in her tracks. She saw Darien kissing Anne. Serena stared in disbelief and ran back to her hotel room._

Serena stormed into her hotel room with tears streaming down her face. She sat on the bed and stared blankly at the wall. In the corner of her eye, Serena saw Darien's UCLA sweatshirt and his basketball shorts. She stood up, grabbed them, sat down, and put them on her lap. She ran her fingers over the seams of the sweatshirt and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

_Knock! Knock! _

"SERENAA! OPEN UP!" Darien yelled.

Serena walked up to the door and opened it a little. She stuck her head out. "No," and slammed the door in Darien's face. She walked back to her bed and decided to take a nap after such a dramatic day. _Mom won't mind if I miss the tour for today._

Darien stood outside her door for 5 minutes, hoping that Serena would open the door. Then, an idea popped into his head. He opened his door and walked into his room. He went into this bathroom and changed his clothes. Darien opened the door that joined their room quietly. _Oh crap! She's asleep!_ He sat beside Serena's sleeping form. Darien felt her arms wrap around his waist and she rubbed her face against his shirt.

"Darien…" she whispered.

"Don't worry, Serena. I'm right here." Darien climbed into Serena's bed while she put her head against his chest.

Serena awoke to find a man's muscular arms wrapped around her waist. _Oh my gosh. What happened! _She turned around to see Darien facing her.

"Hey," Darien said.

"Um, hey."

"We need to talk," he said sternly.

Serena looked away. "There's nothing to talk about..." Serena said coldly.

"But…Ser—"

Serena climbed out of bed and opened the door. "I'm sorry, Darien…but you have to go…"

Darien stood up and walked out the door.

_**SEVERAL DAYS LATER…**_

The tour finally came to an end and Darien and Serena haven't made up yet. Serena, Andrew, and Darien sat down waiting for the people to announce their flight number. Andrew sat in between them while they sat in silence.

"FLIGHT MU555 FOR SAN FRANCISCO IS NOW BOARDING! FLIGHT MU555 FOR SAN FRANCISCO IS NOW BOARDING!" the announcer called.

Andrew stood up. "I guess that's me!"

Serena started to cry. "Bye Andrew! I'm going to miss you!" She walked over to him and hugged his waist.

"Aw! Don't worry, Sere! You have my number and when I come to visit you in LA we can hang out, ok? Don't CRRYY!" Andrew grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes.

Serena smiled. "Thanks, Drew. I'm going to miss you! Call me when you get there, okay?" She hugged his waist again. Andrew put her arms around her and Darien could feel jealousy stir in his heart.

Andrew let go of Serena and walked towards Darien. "Later man!" Andrew said as he shook Darien's hand.

"Later. Call me when you get there ok?" Darien asked.

"Yeah sure. I'll see you guys later!" Andrew walked through the gates and boarded the plane.

Serena and Darien sat in silence with an empty seat between them. Serena kept glancing over at Darien. "D-Darien?" Darien didn't answer. Serena moved closer to him. "Darien?" He didn't answer. "Darien! I'm sorry! This is really stupid to not be talking to each other! We're going to leave and we're never going to see each other again. I'm sorry!" Serena started to weep.

Darien looked over at her. "I—"

"FLIGHT MU5666 TO HONG KONG IS NOW BOARDING! FLIGHT MU5666 TO HONG KONG IS NOWW BOARDINGG!"

Darien sighed. "I'm sorry, too, Serena. But…that's my flight."

Serena's eyes started to well up with tears. "No! We…I…I'm never going to see you again!" She grabbed onto Darien's waist. Darien could feel her tears stain his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on top of hers. Serena held onto him for dear life and didn't want to let go because she feared that she would lose him forever.

Darien lifted her chin and placed a kiss on her lips. "Don't worry, Sere…you aren't going to lose me. Just call me when you get home…"

Serena hugged him and he kissed her again before he walked through the gate. He turned around and waved goodbye.

**THE END!**

_**A/N: **Sooo, what do you guys think? If you guys like it enough…I might do a sequel…depending if you guys **want** to know what happens next or if you just like to let it linger in your minds. **Be sure to let me know! TuxNRoses**_


End file.
